entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby isn’t like them. Canon history Ruby was a human adult during The Plague aka Black Death aka the bubonic plague and living in somewhere in Western Europe. Where is never specified. At some point during her human life, Ruby started practicing magic. In order to succeed at her craft, she sold her soul to a demon named Tami demon’s name was unknown to her at the time. It’s only later in the series it is found out. Tami could easily be a name adopted by that demon. Ruby contracted the plague and died. According to the deal she’d made for more magic Ruby’s soul was dragged straight to Hell. Very little is actually known about Ruby and much of her history is open to speculation. However, she most assuredly spent a great deal of time in Hell. At some point during her stay she made the transition from tortured soul to demon.She once says that Hell burns away your humanity, it burns away your memories but for reasons that have never been revealed, Ruby isn’t like most demons. She remembers what it was like to be human and perhaps holds onto some shred of her humanity because of this. Whether Ruby has spent the entire time since her death in Hell or not isn’t clear. One can assume she’s been above ground at least a few times in the last several centuries because she fits in. She speaks current language, dresses appropriately and appears to be comfortable with this century. Ruby gets her big break out of Hell when the hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, open the gates of hell and let a flood of demons out. She is one of many and like some of the others she shadows Dean and Sam, waiting for the right time to make her move.The right time comes in the form of Sam needing a savior. She fills in, saves his ass and takes off without ever telling the youngest Winchester who she is.Lucky for Sam, and Ruby as well, she has a knife, the only one in existence, that can kill demons; not just send them back to hell. In Ruby’s words “Comes in handy when you’re saving the damsel in distress”. In Hell, topics of conversation are limited. There’s who’s new, who’s screaming and Sam Winchester. Sam is prophesied to be the Anti-Christ and Ruby is betting on that horse. She wants Sam to defeat Lilith and lead an army to keep demons from destroying the world.In order to get Sam to do this, Ruby had to gain his trust. Saving him was just the first step. The second step was a lie. Sam’s brother, Dean sold his soul to the devil. In return he got a year to live. Sam is desperate to save Dean and Ruby plays upon that. She tells Sam that she can help him save Dean. It’s a lie. Dean is beyond help but she’s a demon and lying goes with the territory. There is a gun called The Colt. It was built by Samuel Colt the night all those men died at the Alamo.This gun can kill demons; in fact this gun can kill anything it hits as long as the shot is fatal heart or head. The Winchesters have the Colt but the problem with it is Samuel Colt only made 13 bullets to go with and he put all the magic in the bullets. The Winchesters have run out of bullets which is where Ruby comes in. She helps fix the gun so that all the magic is in the gun and any bullet put in it will be just as deadly as the original 13.Of course in the process she gets shot but it’s a minor detail as gunshot wounds only make nasty scars. They don’t actually kill a demon provided the gun wasn’t the Colt. The Colt is an integral part of Ruby’s plan as demons actually are afraid of things that can really kill them. By this time, Sam has bought almost whole hog into Ruby’s story. Her fourth act of trust comes in saving Dean from a witch’s hex. She’s off just as quickly to save Sam and Dean from the same witch that hexed Dean previously. Ruby is ready at this moment to sacrifice herself for Sam and by proxy Dean. She nearly makes that sacrifice but Dean ends up being the one to save her. With the Winchesters, they’re never out of trouble for long. Shortly after this they end up in jail and the jail, naturally, ends up surrounded by demons that want to kill Sam. Ruby to the rescue again or so the plan goes. She can’t let them kill her own personal Jesus Christ. She fights her way through the hoard of demons, gets in the jail and offers up a plan that Dean violently protests to. She knows a spell to kill all demons in the area, including herself but it requires the heart of a virgin. Lucky they have one on hand. Sam is ready to go along with plan, liking the idea of killing one to save many. Dean protests , convinces Sam and Ruby leaves thoroughly disgusted. She steps outside the door of the jail, asks if anyone wants to fight her and the sea of demons parts to let her pass. In the end, Ruby’s plan was the better one. Sam and Dean make it out but Lilith comes in shortly after and destroys the jail along with everyone in it. She bursts into Sam and Dean’s room, makes them watch the news and tells them ‘Next time, we do my plan’. Entranceway history So far, she doesn’t have a lot of Entranceway history. She’s killed Sirius Black when he was in dog form. It was a mistake. She thought he was a Black Dog. She’s discovered (thanks to Castiel) that he can’t burn her up and exorcism only results in her floating around above her body before she pops back into it. She brought her demon killing knife with her and she’s discovered the deep fryer in the kitchen. Personally, she thinks it’s the best thing ever. Relationships *Sam Winchester: Sam’s her own personal little Jesus Christ. She’s developing a relationship with him but it’s still on shaky legs. *Ron Weasley: She likes Ron. He’s a nice kid and she teaches him way too many inappropriate words but she’s protective of him and he’s one of the few people she’d call friend there. *Castiel: Cas is her mortal enemy. They hate each other with a blind passion. They just can’t do much to each other so they insult and they snark and they glare. *Sirius Black: Sirius could fall under the category of mortal enemy but she enjoys insulting him far too much to shove him in that category. She’s pretty sure he enjoys the insulting as well. *Prince Yuujel Zi Alda de Pheliosta. External links *Logs Category:Characters Category:Fill in the character's series Category:Characters